Young Love Is The Best Kind Of Love
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Haru and Ren go on their first date and when they come back Ren wants a little more of Haru. Smuttiness and slightly OOC my first ever Super Lovers fanfic


Young Love Is The Best Kind Of Love

A/N: This is a fanfiction that's dedicated to a really great friend of mine who's going through a lot of things at the moment so I hope this can cheer her up a little. It's my first time writing anything related to Super Lovers, I've only read about half of the manga and not seen the anime for it yet so I'm a little nervous of screwing this up but I hope you guys enjoy it. FoxyCassieAMVs this one's for you! Please R&R!

Haru's POV

I was currently buying tickets to enter a zoo with my boyfriend for our first official date. He'd told me to surprise him and so I thought the zoo would be a good way to spend the day and date. Once I had paid for the tickets I looked over at Ren who was looking back at me "Where should we go first?" I asked as I picked up the map of the park showing it to Ren.

He looked over the map before pointing to a part of the map "to the wolverines," he said and I smiled at him before taking his hand and heading towards the wolverines just as he'd said. We spent ten minutes looking at them before Ren decided that he wanted to go and see the white tigers and so we headed over to them and I could tell that he really liked watching the tigers and seeing him happy even if his face didn't express it made me happy.

After the white tigers we headed to the reptile house we both had fun looking at all the snakes, scorpions and spiders that were inside they were all very fascinating. Next we went to see the wolves which was fun we got to watch the keepers feeding them, then we saw birds of prey there were many different types falcons, eagles, owls and vultures. We watched a flying display then went to see the cheetahs. Then we moved to a barn which contained animals that thrived in barns such as mice, rats, weasels, ferrets and polecats. "Where to next?" I asked glancing down at him with my usual smile gracing my lips.

He looked at the map once more "the crocodiles," he said with a small smile it was minute but it was there none the less. Within the next few hours we'd seen all the animals in the park and were heading home our hands still linked. When we got home I was rather tired so I dropped onto the couch and put my arm over my eyes to block out the light. My brothers Aki and Shima were out for the day so it was just me and Ren in the house at the moment.

The next thing I knew there was a weight on my stomach. I removed my arm from face and looked at Ren who was now straddling my hips. I quirked a brow at this wondering what he was getting at, he answered my unspoken question when he leaned in and placed a kiss to my lips. I returned it happily bringing my hands up to cup his cheeks so that I could deepen the kiss as he parted his lips allowing me to slip my tongue inside to explore his hot wet cavern mapping it out.

He moaned softly at this and it spurred me on a little more as I let my hands travel down his body now until they reached his arse, I grabbed it giving it a hard squeeze which caused him to moan softly against my lips. I smirked a little and gently spanked him causing him to moan slightly more which was swallowed by my mouth.

I nibbled on his lower lip and brought my hands up under his shirt so I could run my hands over his back before running my nails down his back making him shiver a little at this. We pulled away for air we panted softly gazing into each other's eyes "Haru…I want you…" he said with a small blush.

I quirked a brow at this being a little dense "you have me…" I told him and then he deadpanned and gasped "a-ahh!" I exclaimed and kissed the corner of his mouth "I want you too Ren," I told him seriously smiling at him as I nuzzled into his neck now "we should move this into my room," I said now about to lift him up so I could get up but Ren shook his head at this and pushed me down on the couch "but what about if Aki and Shima come home…" I said softly.

"They won't be back for hours don't worry so much," he said a little impatient now as pouted at me. I chuckled softly and nodded now to tell him that he'd won, I could never refuse that pout and he knew it. He let a small smirk grace his lips now at his win and before I knew it his lips were back on mine. I responded to the kiss and deepened it slipping my tongue between his lips and coaxing his own tongue into a battle for dominance of which I won of course.

I wasted no time in starting to strip the both of us of which he gave me some help with and soon we were both naked with Ren still straddling my hips. "Ren you should lay down on the couch on your back," I told him shifting a little. He did as I said and sat up so I could slip between his legs leaning in so that I was eye level with his erection. I licked my lips before giving it a teasing like on the slit pulling back slightly so I could blow lightly onto the now slightly wet head causing him to groan and shut his eyes.

I smirked at this and leaned back in taking the head into my mouth and giving it a couple of particularly hard suck which had him moaning rather loudly and I was extremely glad that Aki and Shima were out so they couldn't hear what we were doing out in the open. Pushing my thoughts out of my head I took in more of him till I could swallow all of him to the hilt his erection nudging the back of my throat.

He moaned again and his hands went out to grab on anything that they could as his eyes shut even tighter than before. My smirk widened around him and I started to bob my head up and down now making him moan out even more and then I let his erection slip from my lips with a pop and he opened his eyes glaring at me for stopping "all in good time~" I told him winking before grabbing his legs and pushing them back against his shoulders so his arse was in the air and I could get a good look at his entrance.

I licked my lips once more and bent down licking at his puckered hole making sure it was lovely and wet and gaining a delicious moan from Ren in the process. I continued to rim him before delving my tongue into his tight entrance stretching slightly. His moans increased and so did the volume of said moans causing me to smirk once more. I then pulled away and grabbed the small bottle of lube in my pocket and put some on my fingers before pushing two of them into him gaining and small groan of pain from him but I knew that he could take it as I started to stretch him which thrusting my fingers in and out of him.

It didn't take long for him to start pushing back against my fingers and begging for more and so I added the third and final finger continuing to stretch him for what was to come scissoring them and pushing them in deeper till they hit that bundle of nerves buried deep inside him making him all but scream out in pleasure. "I think you're more than ready~" I commented now as I removed my fingers from his entrance gaining me a whine at the loss.

I smiled as I grabbed the bottle of lube pouring a generous amount over my erection before leaning over to place a gentle kiss to his lips as my hand that wasn't holding onto his legs moved to steady my erection as I pushed into him. I could see the pain that crashed over his face as he was penetrated and I did my best to distract him from the pain as I placed butterfly kisses all over his face and whispered him sweet nothings.

I let out a small yelp of pain myself as I felt Ren's nails digging into my back but I did my best to not move from them knowing that it was helping him to deal with the pain he was currently feeling which was because of me. He bit onto his bottom lip now rather hard and I was worried about him breaking the skin. "Ren don't bite your lip if you need to bite something bite me," I told him pointing to my neck "bite as hard as you need."

He nodded letting go of his lip and leaning in to bite my neck hard I had to grit my teeth not to let out a cry of pain knowing this was something that he needed to do and not wanting to make him feel guilty for doing it. He let go and I quirked a brow looking over at him, his lips had blood smeared across them. I looked down at my neck and realised that he'd broken my skin. I didn't worry about that now as I was now fully sheathed inside him.

I leaned down and pecked his lips in apology for the pain. His eyes were shut as he tried to take in deep breaths and relax knowing that if he was tense that it would cause even more pain for him. I kept still just placing soft kisses over his face as he adjusted to my rather big girth. He opened his eyes after a few moments and looked me in the eye before telling to move which is what I did setting a relatively slow pace not wanting to go too fast and hurt him even more than he had to be.

When the pain left his face I started to speed up my thrusts groaning softly at how tight and hot his walls were, they felt so good it was unreal and I had to do everything in my power to stop myself from just slamming into him like I wanted to. "M-more H-Haru…f-faster…harder!" he moaned out now as he started to push back against me making me go deeper into him. I let out a small snarl now as I obliged him picking up the pace and slamming into him which in turn made me hit that bundle of nerves deep inside him once more which had him seeing stars.

All his moans just spurred me on more and more as I continued to slam into him harder and faster my grip on his legs tightening now but not hard enough to hurt him. "God…Ren it feels so good…" I moaned out and leaned down to bite and suck at his inner thigh now this gained me another loud moan from the raven. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my orgasm and by looking at Ren I could tell that he wasn't far off either.

I brought a hand around his legs to take hold of his erection so that I could pump him in time with my thrusts occasionally thumbing the slit and soon he was cumming hard over my hand and his stomach. His walls tightened painfully around my erection as he rode out his orgasm. After a few more thrusts I buried myself deep inside him as I came hard his spasming walls milking me of every drop of cum.

I collapsed from the overwhelming feeling on top of Ren who groaned at the weight and so I slipped off of him which in turn caused my cock to slip from his entrance. We laid there panting before I wrapped and arm around Ren not wanting to stand just yet to get cleaned up and just cuddled him to me tightly. "I love you Ren," I said into his ear making him blush heavily.

"I love you too Haru…" he mumbled out embarrassed before burying his face in the only place he could which happened to be my neck. I chuckled softly and continued to nuzzle into his wet hair not hearing the click of the front door shutting or the sound of footsteps.

It was only when I heard gasps that I realised someone had walked in on us. I looked up to see Aki and Shima standing in the living room door way looking at Ren and I. "Oh god don't do those things on the couch where we all have to sit!" Aki screamed covering his eyes as he walked past pulling Shima with him.

I chuckled softly and rubbed the back of my neck "Sorry Aki!" I called out waiting for them to be safely in their rooms before standing and scooping Ren into my arms carefully and carrying him to the bathroom to clean him up. I'd have to do something to apologise to Aki and Shima later, they both knew of the relationship between Ren and I and were supportive of it as much as they could be as the loving brothers they both were which I loved very much about them.

I ran the tap for the bath keeping Ren in my arms who was fighting to keep himself awake now. When the bath was hot but not too hot I gently placed Ren in it before climbing in myself and pulling the smaller male against my chest "Just lay there Ren I'll clean you up today…" I told him gently knowing how tired he must be right now. He let out a small grunt as his eyes slid shut, I smiled continuing my task of cleaning us both and once that was done and we were dry I carried him back to my room and dressed him before snuggling up to him in bed mumbling a quick I love you and goodnight before allowing my eyes to shut and succumbing to sleep.

The End.

A/N: I Hope you all enjoyed this little Super Lovers fic I'm sure they are all OOC but I did my best and I do plan on watching the anime soon so hopefully by the time I write another fic for them I'll know the characters a lot better. Once again this was a dedication for a really great friend of mine FoxyCassieAMVs so I hope you out of everyone really enjoyed this and I hope it cheers you up a little! I love ya sweetie!


End file.
